El jefe de mi hermano
by sary-sary
Summary: inuyasha tiene un hermano gemelo yashiko el cual es amenazado de muerte, inuyasha siendo un detective profecional decide cambiar de roles con el pero no todo sera asi de facil cuando el jefe de su hermano empiese a sospechar de el- yaoi- ssesshoxInuya


_ Capitulo 1: mi nuevo jefe _

_Se levanto con pereza de la cama su pelo plateado adornaba su rostro, sus ojos ámbar se habrían con suma calma mientras que sus manos se dirigía a limpiar las lagañas que impedían ver en donde se encontraba, se dirigió al baño para asearse, entro en la regadera abriendo el grifo estaba agotado no había descubierto nada desde que llego a Japón y aun seguían mandándole cartas de amenaza con matarlo, sintió un escalo frio al sentir el agua fría sobre su delicada piel, recordó ese día cuando su hermano lo llamo desesperado por ayuda.. _

_Flash back _

_Inuyasha se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio de trabajo observando con su compañero uno de los tantos reportes de personas que eran sospechosas de haber intentado matar a kuruishe, un joven engreído pero con muy buen puesto político, se suponía que eran sus guardaespaldas pero últimamente habían recibido ordenes de averiguar quien lo quería matar. _

_Inu- chan no crees que has trabajado mucho- pregunto su compañero miroku un joven atractivo y muy mujeriego aun que los hombres tampoco se quedaban atrás. _

_Miroku si me vuelves a llamar Inu-chan te juro que- amenazo inuyasha con cierta mirada de molestia _

_Pero Inu-chan tu sabes..- ring ring se detuvo miroku al escuchar el teléfono sonar inuyasha se levanto y se dirigió a cogerlo. _

_Halo quien habla- contesto inuyasha *__hola inuyasha soy yo yashiko hermano por favor ayúdame* __ se escucho al otro lado del teléfono asustándolo. _

_ dime ¿qué te paso? por que hablas así ¿qué te ocurrió?- pregunto escuchando unos sollozos al otro lado del teléfono * __yo es que ayer yo recibí una carta donde me amenazaban de que me iban a matar y hoy que regrese del trabajo etto yo conseguí a un perro murto dentro de la casa con una carta que decía que el próximo seria yo* __dijo yashiko aterrado inuyasha no espero mas colgó el teléfono sin antes decirle que se preparara que mañana mismo se iba a Japón obligando a yashiko a ir a estados unidos y así el actuaria como él mientras que inuyasha actuaria con su hermano menor. _

_Fin del flash back _

_Salió de la regadera con un paño en volviendo su hombría, camino directo a su armario mientras agarraba unos pantalones azules oscuros, una camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta se vistió rápidamente al ver que se le aria tarde, era una de esas personas que le gustaba la puntualidad. _

_ salió de su departamento y detuvo un taxi le dijo que se dirigiera a las empresas konichiwu hay trabajaba su hermano como contador, se su ponía que hoy volvería el jefe los nervios lo tenía a mil según su hermano era un engreído que solo porque estaba bueno lo ignoraba y lo trataba mal que le gritaba que era un inútil y que a cada rato lo único que quería era humillarlo, bajo del taxi después de darle el dinero y enseguida entro a las grandes instalaciones solo puso un pie hay y ya lo habían mandado a ver a su jefe, tembló y camino por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a una lujosa puerta de madera y mármol, toco hasta que escucho una varonil vos que decía pase. _

_Entro con el corazón en la boca, su sorpresa fue un joven mayor que el por unos 2 o 3 años pelo plateado igual que él, ojos ámbar idénticos a los suyos y un cuerpo musculoso, cual quiera que los viera pensaría que son hermanos, este señalo una silla que estaba al frente de suyo esperando que se sentara- bien yashiko me puede entregar el balance del mes- hablo con una voz que le helearía la sangre a cual quiera. _

_Si señor aquí lo tiene- dijo inuyasha entregándole el balance este lo miro con interrogante normalmente le coqueteaba y le decía que se lo daba a cambio de un beso y él lo amenazaba con votarlo, haciéndolo enfadar y cumplir su orden, inuyasha se levanto no estaba muy cómodo a demás ya le había dado lo que quería. _

_A dónde vas siéntate- reclamo el joven mirando al otro con cierta molestia. _

_Señor sseshomaru etto yo recuerde que a las 5:00 pm tenemos una reunión- dijo la secretaria la cual al ver la mirada molesta salió dejando solos a los jóvenes de nuevo. _

_Ya termine hay esta todo el balance del mes no entiendo para que otra cosa me necesita- respondió inuyasha altaneramente- veo que el tiempo que estuve fuera te hicieron olvidar quien es el jefe y quien es el empleado- contesto molesto por la actitud del menor- no señor solo veo que usted es una persona con falta de profesionalidad- contesto al ver cuando este se le acercaba y lo acorralaba. _

_Falta de profesionalidad dices yo no fui quien invento que le salió un asesó en el pene solo para faltar tres meses- contesto sseshomaru haciéndole aparecer un sonrojo en el rostro de inuyasha, su hermano no le había dicho nada de tales cosas, observo el rostro del menor ese no podía ser yashiko o ¿sí? No era él, pero quien era aquel que estaba frente el _

_sintió su corazón latir fuertemente acerco sus labios al del chico que tenía enfrente besándolo apasionadamente, *me besa* pensó inuyasha sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo agarro fuerza y lo separo mientras le daba una bofetada, observo el rostro rojo de su jefe por la bofetada plantada salió corriendo asustado no sabía que había ocurrido hay, observo al chiquillo correr y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios era el primero en rechazarlo pero esto no se quedaría así averiguaría quien era y aun mas lo aria suyo si, nadie rechaza al gran sseshomaru y el no sería el primero ya vería.. _


End file.
